The present invention relates to a handset having a scrolling function. In particular it relates to a handset having a scroll key.
A handset may be a handheld electronic device, such as a mobile phone, pager or other communications device, or a personal organiser.
FIG. 1 of the accompanying drawings illustrates a mobile phone comprising a scroll key 11. As can be seen the scroll key is positioned in the centre of the phone and has a first element 11a for scrolling in one direction when depressed and a second element 11b, vertically aligned with the first, for scrolling in the opposite direction when depressed.
The position of this key is not ideal for a number of reasons.
Firstly, it is not conducive to the elements being depressed evenly. Depressing of the scroll key 11 at one side could provide an erroneous result, such as no scrolling, or scrolling in the incorrect direction.
Secondly, the key is not readily reached by the user""s digits. Hence, the depressing of the elements 11a, 11b can be uncomfortable for the user. This is particularly true when repetitive depression of one of the elements, or movement between the two elements 11a and 11b is required.
According to the present invention there is provided a handset comprising:
a display for displaying data in a horizontal array; and
key means for scrolling data on the display;
the key means having first and second projections which are mutually offset vertically and horizontally; wherein:
depression of a first portion of the key means actuates the first projection to cause a first scrolling action; and
depression of a second portion of the key means actuates the second projection to cause a second scrolling action.
The first scrolling action may scroll data in a first direction and the second scrolling action may scroll data in the second direction. The first direction may for example be scrolling vertically and the second scrolling action scrolling horizontally. However, preferably, the first and second directions oppose each other. For example, the first scrolling action scrolls upwards and the second scrolling action scrolls downwards. In this event, depression of the second portion of the key means effects counteraction of the frist scrolling action.
The data may be scrolled gradually, or abruptly.
The scrolling of data gradually generally results in the shifting of data across the screen being visible. For example, a line of text might shift by one row or column on the display. In this event the user might see the leading character of the text disappear from the screen and a new lagging character appear.
When the data is scrolled abruptly, it generally totally replaces the data on the display. For example, text on the display might shift more positions vertically than the number of lines on the display or more positions horizontally than the number of columns of the display.
The data may, for example, be text on the display, a cursor or a visual image. The cursor may be a highlighter, or a line such as an underscore or a vertical line. The cursor may flash to indicate its presence.
The key means may be a single key, or two separate keys. Also, it may be located on different positions on the handset. However, preferably it is adjacent the right hand portion of the display and is inclined so that the slope rises towards the right hand portion of the display.
The key means may provide a variety of functions. For example, it may be used to adjust the volume of ringing tone of a phone or the level of vibration of a battery of a mobile phone or pager.